


Ball? More like Balls.

by wxlftommo



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ball, Cute, Fluff, Liam - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Princes, Princess - Freeform, Short, Smut, balls, harry - Freeform, harryandlouis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louisandharry, niall - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, prince - Freeform, sophia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxlftommo/pseuds/wxlftommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are at the Ball and end up fucking in the cloak room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball? More like Balls.

**Author's Note:**

> read it anyway but you should know this is terrible an i dont really know what else to say i dont really even know if it makes sense but ya enjoy some really bad smut ???????

''Woah,'' is all Louis can get out as Harry seemingly floats down the stairs coming to a stop three steps in front of Louis. He was dressed like a prince, he looked absolutely stunning. I mean, he could have really passed for an actual prince. 

Both Harry and Louis were going as prince's. Harry was Prince Eric and Louis was Prince Charming. Harry's hair framed his face perfectly and flowed over his shoulders. His suit was perfectly tailored, white with gold shoulders and buttons with navy cuffs and matching navy trousers and boots. His big hands were covered in white gloves and he was blushing slightly with a huge smile across his face, a real genuine one with his dimple on display. 

''Are you sure it looks alright? I know it's too late to change now but I ju-''

''You look absolutely perfect, my love. I promise, you look like a real prince,'' Louis cut him off and extended a hand towards Harry, who's cheeks were now rosy pink.

''Shall we?''

Harry took Louis' hand as he helped him down the stairs. Louis was dressed in a white and gold suit, similar to Harry's except for the red belt and it was a little more extravagent. He had tight fitting red trousers that showed off his bum quite nicely, which made Harry smile to himself and he gave it a little squeeze as they walked toward the front door. 

Louis had shiny black shoes and had a red and white cape folded over his arm. He opened the door for Harry and motioned for him to step through.

Harry walked outside and waited for Louis to turn around after locking the door. 

''You know, you look quite charming in that suit,'' Harry said as they stood waiting for their car.

Louis turned and gave Harry a glare, trying to stop his lips from creeping into a smile but failing as he lets out a giggle.

''Idiot...'' he mumbles lovingly.

''Oh come on, Lou. That was a good one,'' Harry pouts.

''No, Harry, it wasn't.''

''Well, I guess you can just dance with one of the other Prince's since I'm soooo lame.''

Louis stares at Harry. He really was an idiot. A handsome idiot that he loved more than anything. Harry refused to look at Louis until he apologized and told him that his joke was very funny and reassured him that he was the only Prince Louis wanted to dance with, which earned him a big smile and a kiss on the forehead. 

The car pulled up and Harry opened the door for Louis.

''My Prince,'' he said as he opened the door and bowed his head, Louis thanked him and gracefully slid into the car. 

Harry slid in next to him and kissed his cheek, telling him how lovely he looked. 

When they arrive at the ball, Louis is nervous. He never thought he would be but here he is, stomach filled with butterflies. Harry can tell and he rubs Louis' back comfortingly and gives him a kiss. 

''It's gonna be great, don't worry about it, okay? Everyone loves Prince Charming. Especially me.''

They share a sweet, strawberry tasting kiss before someone opens the door and Louis is being helped out. There are cameras and flashing lights and fireworks and its all very fancy and extravagant and maybe a little over the top. There is a red carpet with flower petals and Louis is being led down this long carpet toward a very big building. Castle. A castle. He's waving like a true prince and smiling at everyone as he walks down this very long carpet and he wishes he had Harry next to him to hold his hand and tell him to relax. He's walking up the red steps as he hears the sound of a car door open and he knows its Harry's turn to walk down the carpet. He gets through the two big doors before being led behind a curtain, then there's about five people all talking to him at once and hooking up a mic and telling him what to say and he thinks he is taking it all in but he's not really sure and can someone please get this goddamn make-up brush out of his face. He hears the big, heavy doors open and immediately turns around to see Harry making his way toward him. He smiles, relieved that Harry will be next to him again but then Harry is gone. 

Harry sees Louis only for a brief second before being led down a different hallway. There he meets up with Liam, Sophia and Niall. There are a bunch of other people around too but he doesn't know who they are so he makes a b-line for the three of them. They stay in there for a short while and Liam asks if Louis is nervous and Harry tells Sophia how beautiful she looks in her dress and Niall is busy chatting up some girl and he's pretty sure that Niall did't get his suit tailored but he look good nonetheless. 

It's all very fancy and everyone looks beautiful, all the pretty girls and handsome boys dancing together and laughing and having a good time. Everyone dressed up and it's going great. Louis is doing a fantastic job, keeping all the little princesses blushing and laughing and even a few of the princes. Harry's standing in the corner admiring how good Louis is looking and how cute he's being with the children. At the moment he's doing a silly dance surrounded by a bunch of princesses and Harry will admit he's getting a little jealous that he hasn't had a chance to dance with his Prince yet. 

Louis must have sensed that Harry was staring at him because he catches Harry eye and completely melts. It was like everything else was a blur around them and all they could see was each other. Louis smiled at Harry and Harry smiled at Louis and they were so in love it was sickly. Just looking at each other in that way made both of them blush and one of the little girls was tugging on Louis arm trying to get his attention. Louis looked away and attended to his hoard of princesses who were awaiting Prince Charmings dance. Harry went back into the ball, finding his own group of Prince's and Princesses that wanted to dance. 

Harry and Louis would see each other every now and then, making some sort of innuendo. They both wanted each other very, very badly and maybe it was a bit dirty but they couldn't help it. They were both dressed as Prince's. Princes. Who wouldn't go absolutely out of their mind? 

Towards the end of the event Louis and Harry had sneakily escaped to the cloak room that wasn't being used. It was hot and stuffy in there but it was okay because they could finally be close to each other again and they could barely restrain themselves from ripping their clothes off. There was barely any light as Harry shut the door behind him quietly. He turned around and before he knew it Louis' lips were on his and there were hands roaming and pants becoming extremely tight. 

''S-slow down, Lou,'' Harry chuckled as Louis was basically grinding on him. 

''Come oonn, I need you, Harry. Just quickly, please..'' Louis begged, his pants were even more tight and if he didn't get some sort of relief he was going to explode. 

Harry flipped them around so Louis was pressed against the door and began kissing him roughly. He held Louis hips in place, now allowing him to grind on him. Louis let out soft groans and Harry had to remind him to be quiet. Louis was sweating, partly because it was really fucking hot in here and partly because Harry dressed as Prince Eric was really fucking hot. Harry's lips were on his neck and his hands were undoing the buttons on his pants. Louis' hands were in Harry's hair and he wanted more, he needed more.  
Louis began undoing Harry's buttons and brushed his palm over his erection. Harry let out a low groan which made Louis even harder and really needed Harry to speed it up. Harry stepped out of his pants and boxers as Louis did the same. They were kissing again, rough and hard and fast and it felt so dirty and sneaky and Louis was really turned on by the sounds that were coming out of Harry's mouth. 

Louis turned around and held on to one of the clothing rails, lifting his bum in the air. 

''Harry,'' was all he could get out as he felt Harry's cold hands on the sides of his hips, his tip at the entrance of his pretty pink hole.

Harry ran his hand up along Louis' back and brought them back down again, he gripped tightly onto Louis' hips and pushed himself inside Louis with one hard thrust. Louis moaned loudly and Harry leaned down to whisper in his ear and told him to be quiet. He nibbled on Louis earlobe before moving down to his neck, letting Louis adjust himself before he moved again. 

Harry pulled out and pounded back into Louis. Louis hand gripped the rail and he bit down on his lip to keep himself from screaming out. His one hand curled around his cock as Harry let out raspy groans. The room was filled with heavy breathing and 'fucks' and 'harder' as Harry fucked Louis faster and faster.

Sweat was dripping down Louis' face and he didn 't know how much longer he could last as Harry dragged his nails down his back. Louis' thighs were weak and he his stomach burned with a familiar sensation. Harry was close too and dug his fingers deeper into Louis' sides. 

''I'm g-''

And then Harry let go, Louis felt Harry release and that sent Louis over the edge as he came in his own hand. He was gripping the railing so tight and he thought he might have even seen stars. Harry thrust into Louis a few more times, both of them were panting and sweating and Louis was still trying to get his vision to stop blurring.

They got dressed and decided that Harry should go out first. They shared one last kiss before Harry slipped out the door and Louis waited a little before leaving. As he opened the door he saw a stain on his trousers. Well, that was going to be a tough one to explain...

**Author's Note:**

> if u actually read this thx


End file.
